


Stranger than Fiction

by Melanthia13



Category: The Almighty Johnsons RPF, The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Aidan is protective, Dean is confused, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Gods are real, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanthia13/pseuds/Melanthia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fate of the world hangs in the balance and it's up to Dean to save the day, but it's up the Aidan to save Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean stared at his watch in annoyance as he took a pull of his beer. Aidan was late. Not the usual “got caught up watching the telly” late but, “better dredge all nearby bodies of water to find my mangled corpse” late. Rolling his eyes in fond annoyance Dean set down his beer and turned around to lean against the bar. It was a slow night which meant that the bar was at minimum capacity with mostly regulars and the odd couple on date night littered around the room. This crowd was exactly the reason Dean wanted to be there, with so few people and no gawkers in sight it was the perfect time for two reasonably attractive youngish actors to spend some well needed time getting tanked and making fools of themselves. It was also the perfect crowd for Dean to wallow in and bemoan his abrupt transition back to the single life. With a bitter sigh he turned back to his drink and picked it up, draining it in one swallow and knowing that he’d need something stronger by the end of the night. As his thoughts started to turn melancholy and a bit maudlin a smoky, accented, voice spoke from his side and gained his attention.

“I would like a glass of your best cabernet.” The voice spoke with an edge of authority that had Dean subconsciously straightening his back and lifting his arms from the bar where he’d been leaning. He turned toward the woman who spoke and had to stop his jaw from dropping, she was beautiful and when she turned to him and gave him a smile he felt his blood suddenly rush from his head. “Is this seat taken?”

It took him a moment longer than it should have to shake his head and she smiled indulgently as she sat, smoothing her short skirt down her legs as she did and Dean felt his mouth go dry. She was absolutely gorgeous with sun kissed skin, long toned legs and hair dark as midnight but eyes blue as the ocean. At the poetic thoughts Dean shook his head again, since when did he become Yeats.

“Would you care to join me? It’s never wise to drink alone.” She gave him that smile again and he found himself sitting a hair’s breadth too close but he didn’t care, he’d never been so enchanted at a first meeting. He looked at her for a moment before he realized he was being horribly rude and he turned more toward her and held out a hand.

“Dean, pleasure to meet you.” He greeted and the woman delicately placed her hand in his and smiled a million watt smile.

“Meg Arias, the pleasure is mine.” She continued to smile and he felt an answering smile on his lips.

“So, what brings you out tonight?” Dean asked and was almost taken aback when the smile left her face and was replaced by bitterness and loathing before she quickly smiled once more.

“Business actually, very important business.” She turned her eyes to him and he was shocked by just how old her eyes were, like she’d lived an eternity already despite being no older than her early twenties. “I did not meet you by coincidence Mr. O’Gorman.”

At the mention of his last name Dean mentally cursed himself. Of course he would have a stalker and of course she would just walk up to him in a bar and strike up a conversation. With a low growl he looked in her eyes again and noticed there was nothing crazy in them, in fact she looked calm and totally lucid, for some reason that made this situation worse.

“May we speak somewhere private? My business is of an extremely sensitive nature.” Meg requested and Dean couldn’t help but feel that it wasn’t really a suggestion at all but an order. Despite his better judgement and desire not to be a byline on the morning news he found himself following her to a table in the darkest corner of the bar and sitting down before she joined him with a glass of red balanced in her hand. Once she was seated she folded her hands in front of her and gave Dean a serene smile and he felt himself stiffen when he noticed a cunning in her eyes.

“Listen, it was nice meeting you and all but I think I made a mistake coming over here. I’m waiting on a mate and-” He started and Meg held up a hand silencing him immediately.

“That’s better... Dean, I do find you extremely talented and handsome but I am not a fan, nor am I a stalker. I have far more important things to consider rather than your dietary habits or what your favorite color is. In fact, what I have to discuss with you involves very high stakes, very high indeed.” She told him and he found himself eager for her to continue. “Thank you for your attention, what I’m about to say will seem ridiculous but please just remain seated and listen, as I said it’s very important... I am a goddess reborn, I am Athena daughter of Zeus and I need you to deflower me.”

At her “confession” Dean’s eyes widened and he backed up in his chair as far as he was able to. The woman was mad! She’d taken fan-ness to a wholly unacceptable level and Dean felt a bit of fear as he looked in her eyes. She genuinely believed what she was saying, she wanted him to have sex with her so badly that she concocted this bullshit story and believed it. He made a move to run but before he could her hand snaked out and held onto his wrist with a strong enough grip that he could feel his bones grind together and he sat in stunned silence as he watched his skin redden, knowing there would be a bruise.

“I apologize for the use of force but I need you to stay and listen to me. I truly am Athena, goddess of wisdom and warfare. I am also known as the “virgin goddess” and that’s literal. I’ve never had sex and I’m supposed to remain pure as I embrace my godhead. I need to escape that edict and gain a higher place in the Pantheon. My father is mad, he’s making horrible decisions and someone with actual brains needs control of Olympus but as a virgin I’m powerless. By restricting my sexuality Zeus keeps a yoke securely on my shoulders.” Meg pleaded and Dean found himself listening to her but not believing a word. He stayed silent until he noticed she was waiting for him to speak then he swallowed before he spoke.

“Why me? You know I’m not really Bragi right? I’m just a bloke from Aukland who likes to pretend he’s someone else for a living.” Dean said kindly, he may have been scared but he wasn’t stupid enough to challenge a crazy woman. To his surprise she released his wrist and gave him an open smile.

“It is because you’re not truly Bragi. According to the Pythoness I need to be deflowered by a false god, someone who “Places the mantle upon himself”. That’s you Dean, you’re a player, an actor who puts on the mantle of Bragi. I suppose there are others I could have approached but you’re much more appealing than they are. Not only are you handsome but you’re intelligent, funny and kind. These are the traits that drew me to you.” She explained patiently and Dean felt some of his fear dissipate. He knew she was barking mad but it seemed like she at least liked him for being a good guy. “I know this sounds insane, believe me, I would think it madness as well and I swear to you that it I was not in desperate need of your...particular skills...I would have found a different way to approach you. As it stands I only have a two week timeframe to work with or Father will make the call to my Uncles in the Earth and the sea and no one will be spared. Mother Hera gives me her leave to do this, we need mortals and Father is too drunk on his own power to realize his mistake. Please help me Dean, I need you.”

At the sound of her plea Dean almost found himself leading her out of the bar but stopped himself before he stood. This was madness, sheer insanity and he wouldn’t be drawn into it. He’d politely decline her offer then hope she didn’t stalk him. He opened his mouth to tell her as much before she suddenly laughed and shook her head.

“Oh I am so foolish dearest Dean. Here I am pleading with you to take me to your bed without any proof I am who I say I am. For the goddess of wisdom I’ve made a very large mistake.” With an embarrassed smile Athena, Meg, moved the potted plant that sat by the wall to the space in front of Dean and placed her hand over the soil. A few seconds later her fingertips began to glow and he watched in amazement as the light sunk into the dirt and a small plant sprout grew and continued to grow until it was a small sapling. His jaw fell to the floor as the sapling produced a heavy, rich looking, Olive which she picked off and placed in his mouth. “Auntie Demeter could have made something truly impressive for you, so sorry for my puny plant.”

“How?” Dean asked before he found himself chewing on the olive and closing his eyes. It was the best olive he’d ever tasted and he suddenly wondered if maybe, just maybe, she was telling the truth.

“The olive tree is my tree Dean, I control it as my brother Apollo controls laurel trees. I have similar skills with Owls.” She gave him a smile as he opened his eyes and he was afraid once more though this fear was that she was telling the truth and that couldn’t be. 

“Ok, hypothetically, if I were to do this. How do I know this isn’t just a trick. Gods are known for fucking with mortals, not that you’re really a goddess.” He asked and Athena, Meg, nodded in understanding.

“I give you my oath as Pallas Athena the patron of wisdom and warfare. I swear to you on the lives of my beloved sisters and slightly less beloved brothers that what I say is true and offer you a means to control me if ever I betray you.” She told him and he looked surprised again but she held up her hands for patience. “You will have it if you agree, if not I will keep it on my person. What say you Dean, will you deflower me?”

Dean spluttered for a second as everything started to rush around in his head and he couldn’t get a clear thought. All of his thoughts were in flashes before he finally had some clarity this beautiful woman wanted to sleep with him and by sleeping with her he could save the world. Then he thought about the chance that she could be more than a little crazy, but the olive tree... He was so confused, so painfully, dreadfully confused but before he could tell her as much he was saved from answering at all by a tall lolloping puppy of a man bounding up to him with a grin.

“Deano! Sorry I’m late, I got guilted into going for groceries with Adam and-” Aidan spoke in a rush before he finally got a good look at Dean who seemed to be out of it and the Mediterranean beauty across from him who seemed to be observing him closely. “Hello, am I interrupting anything?”

He asked and there was a hint of accusation in his voice that seemed to snap Dean out of his trance and he looked at his Irish friend like he was a life raft in a storm. Dean quickly stood up and hugged Aidan who hugged back tightly and hazarded a look at the woman at the table again, wondering why there was a hint of understanding in her eyes, what did she understand? Before he could ask Dean released him but held onto the sleeve of his jacket for comfort and turned to Athena, for she truly was, and gave her a tight smile.

“Aidan this is Ath- Meg, a fan.” Dean said in a voice pitched slightly higher than normal and Aidan looked at him with concern in his dark eyes. While he turned to talk to Dean, Athena stood from her spot and walked over to Dean and placed her hand in his free one.

“Thank you for listening to my ramblings Mr. O’ Gorman. Please think about my request and if you think there’s something you can do please don’t hesitate to call.” She pressed her hand tighter to his and he suddenly felt as though there was a barrier between them and once she removed her hand he found a card pressed into his palm and he knew it wasn’t sleight of hand that put the card there. “Good evening gentlemen and I must say “Being Human” is just not the same without you Mr. Turner.”

With that she gave them a sly smile and walked to the exit, turning around briefly to give Dean a nod then she was gone. Once she had left them along Dean let go of Aidan’s jacket and took a deep breath. It was all real and he’d been prepositioned by a goddess. Could his life get any more fucked up? He shook his head at the thought and turned to Aidan who looked at him with concern and shook his head at the unspoken question. He wasn’t ready to talk at the moment and in fact wasn’t ready to talk until they abandoned the bar all together and were seated in a booth at the diner close to Dean’s rented house. Once it was clear that Dean’s nerves were settled and he was less upset Aidan finally asked the question that had been plaguing him since he saw Dean at the bar.

“What the fuck happened mate?” His voice was filled with concern and confusion and Dean sighed before he finally spoke.

“I think I either had an intense psychotic break or I met a goddess. Either way, I’m fucked.” Dean said softly as he sipped his coffee. Yeah, he was totally fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since Dean had encountered “Athena” and he was an absolute wreck. At first he tried to deny it, tried to convince himself that it was just a crazy fan who had watched the show and became obsessed. It worked for him until he woke up the next morning and found the business card he had purposely and maliciously thrown away stuck to his forehead and things had gone downhill from there. 

The first bit of strangeness that seemed to follow him came with the owl that had seemed to follow him wherever he went. At first the bird had just stayed perched on the tree outside his rented house. It was eerie the way it just sat still on the branch and didn’t even hoot, but it was downright terrifying when it turned its too intelligent eyes to him. The second bit of strangeness came from the fact that Dean seemed to gain fifty I.Q. points in a night. He seemed to be able to pull answers to trivia out of thin air and was able to recite the periodic table without the aid of Tom Lehrer lyrics. Why it was the periodic table he didn’t know. Finally, he discovered a strange new affinity for spears and found himself playing with Bifur’s spear before props managed to wrestle it away from him. At best it was disconcerting, at worst he was starting a quick descent into madness. Aidan was the only calming presence in his life and the only reason Dean remained sane.

Aidan had been the first to spot the owl, a big, beautiful, majestic looking thing that looked upon Aidan with the same calculating intelligence that it looked at Dean with. Aidan had taken to shielding Dean whenever he could from the owl’s gaze and even attempted to scare it off at first but ceased when he discovered that the owl couldn’t be moved and seemed to look on him with disdain whenever the shooing was attempted. When it came to the trivia and Dean’s advanced I.Q. the Irishman had been concerned but then had come up with a plan to use it for their gain. He’d brought Dean to a pub quiz night that night and they’d become champions and They’d even managed to win a “trivia-off” with Richard. It was actually fun and Dean was grateful Aidan was there making everything bearable. In fact, he knew he wouldn’t have been able to go through this without Aidan, the pressure placed on him compounded with the sheer otherness of the experience would have driven him mad and Dean was insanely grateful for his friend. He was even more glad when the goddess returned to his life after her brief disappearing act.

…

“Hello Dean.” At the sound of the smoky, accented, voice Dean jumped and nearly had a heart attack. He didn’t have to turn to know that it was Athena/Meg and that she looked delectable and gorgeous. He toyed with the notion of ignoring her but remembered the owl and sighed, knowing it would be worse for him if he did so he turned toward her and tried to put an unaffected look on his face.

“Look, I’m busy, I-I can’t give you an answer now.” Dean explained, proud of himself when he only stuttered once and the goddess gave him a smile.

“I understand this whole situation is more than a little overwhelming Dean and I apologize for inconveniencing you. Though I did see you enjoying the benefits of my gifts last night.” She smiled a blindingly white smile and he sighed but she kept going. “Regardless I am simply here to remind you that time is of the essence and, perhaps, offer a more welcome solution to this problem.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked her as he sighed a long suffering sigh and Athena gave him a kind look.

“What I mean is that if you are uncomfortable with this arrangement perhaps there are other avenues to explore.” She told him and he looked at her warily before she continued, taking note of his piqued interest. “You are part of a troupe of false gods, perhaps you could ease the way for another to take your place. I would still reward you handsomely.”

“I thought I was what you wanted?” Dean asked, a bit put out that she’d so readily take someone else to her bed when she’d sought him out.

“You are all that I desire in a mate and more Dean, so much more but I am not like my father. I cannot take someone to my bed when his heart belongs to another.” She said sagely and Dean looked at her in confusion before she sighed wearily and shook her head. “Consider all I’ve said Dean and look out for yourself. My father’s not pleased and has many minions to answer his call. I think it would be best for you not to be alone. I must go but remember what I say, I need a false god and you know many. Have a good day Dean, I’ll be in touch.”

“Hey, Deano!” At the shouted greeting Dean turned his eyes from Athena and moved them to Aidan who looked concerned as he jogged to his friend. Dean raised a hand in greeting and couldn’t keep the smile from his face but worriedly turned toward Athena only to find her gone. Closing his eyes he turned back to Aidan who was eyeing the space next to him suspiciously. “She was here wasn’t she?”

“Yep and she was cryptic as all hell. Apparently, I have to watch my back now.” Dean spoke calmly despite the fact that he was anything but.

“She’s threatening you. Listen, Dean, I know she was convincing but these are just tricks to get you to go along with her. She’s sick.” Aidan told him and Dean felt his chest warm up at the obvious concern, but a hoot from the roof of his trailer caused him to look away and he flinched as the owl’s sharp eyes met his and he shook his head.

“Aidan, I appreciate you trying to help me here but we both know this isn’t just a crazy fan bringing us into her delusions. There’s too much evidence to the contrary.” He told Aidan and the Irishman closed his eyes for a brief moment before he nodded which Dean took as his signal to continue. “Just so you know she didn’t threaten me, she warned me. Apparently her daddy isn’t too happy with her plans.”

“Shit, now we have divine assassins to worry about.” Aidan huffed and Dean blinked quickly, “we” Aidan was going to be there for him? The thought made Dean feel a bit giddy but he hid it well as he placed a hand on Aidan’s forearm.

“As long as I have you I’ll be fine.” Dean said before he could stop himself and was about to apologize but stopped when Aidan placed his hand on Dean’s.

“You’ll always have me Dean.” Aidan said softly but before Dean could make sense of what he said a PA called them and they had to head to makeup to become Fili and Kili once more.

…

“I don’t understand it, I swear you weren’t this intelligent a week ago.” Adam said as he took the plate of chips the waitress handed them and flashed her a smile. 

“Thanks mate.” Dean huffed as he put on an affronted face and Adam rolled his eyes, used to Dean’s teasing.

“That’s not what I mean and you know it. You were always brilliant but now you know things you really shouldn’t. I mean, how could you have possibly learned atomic weights and principles in under a week?” Adam asked and Dean found himself blushing as he thought back to the trivia game they’d gotten into with the group of college kids who’d come to the bar. It turned out that the kids were all science and chemistry majors and even a Doctoral student was present. They thought it would be easy to trump a bunch of artistic looking guys but were shut down when Dean answered everything correctly and even managed to shame the Doctoral student in her area of expertise. It had won them free drinks and food for the rest of the night and had confused Dean’s friends.

“I’ve always known Ads, I just didn’t want to flaunt myself.” Dean said with a hint of snark to hide his own bewilderment. He knew Athena was the goddess of wisdom and, by extension, intelligence but he didn’t know she had the power to open up someone’s brain and dump knowledge inside. 

“Ok, ok, you don’t want to tell me I’ll back off, but you will tell me how this happened someday because I know you didn’t know this stuff a week ago.” Adam told him in a no nonsense way and Dean had to smile and continued to smile as Aidan came over and deposited another round of drinks, courtesy of the students, in front of those at the table.

“Apparently, “rest of the night” means right this moment. They’re plannin’ on leaving right now and refuse to open a tab.” Aidan told them and Dean rolled his eyes. Of course they’d be leaving just as Dean had a pleasant buzz going.

“That’s just rude.” Adam huffed in irritation and Dean smiled dopily. How was Adam so damn cute? Seriously, it should be illegal for someone to be that cute.

“Some people have no shame.” James added from his spot by Adam as he took a large swallow of the ale Aidan set in front of him and gave the two fingered salute to the students who quickly retreated from the pub. Aidan gave them similar treatment but far more discretely as Dean just chuckled. Things finally felt right for the first time since the goddess entered his life and he was going to enjoy them. As with all good things in his life this proved to be short lived. 

The group soon settled into their regular round of storytelling and bullshitting and soon forgot the slight and began buying rounds themselves. It was such a good time that Dean allowed himself to relax and eventually he found himself leaning against Aidan as he began to get sluggish from all that he’d consumed. With a jovial smile Aidan threw an arm around dean and turned to the rest of their tiny group who seemed to be deep in their cups as well and bid them adieu, promising to make sure Dean got home safely. After that there were uncoordinated hugs and pats on the back a tad too hard but heartfelt all the same and the two smiled genuinely as they left the pub and breathed in the cool night air. 

“I don’t think I can walk anymore.” Dean complained as he leaned against the wall of a shop a block from the pub, tired with wobbly legs. They were still a bit drunk and since Dean lived close they decided to walk to his place and eat takeout until Aidan was sober enough to head home. Though Dean was secretly hoping he could be convinced to stay the night, protection in numbers and all that. 

“Hop on, I’ll carry you.” Aidan said good naturedly as he knelt down in front of Dean who laughed and did what Aidan requested, or tried to. It took a few tries but eventually Dean found his way on the Irishman’s back and they giggled as Aidan stood and took some unsteady steps then righted himself and began walking. They made it another block before it was Aidan’s turn to rest and they giggled at their own ridiculousness but their humor quickly disappeared when a small group of men approached them.

“I told you it was him Brother.” The shortest of the group said in a voice that seemed to hold an edge of mockery.

“Hmm, I can see why our dear sister finds him appealing. He reminds me of that mortal she was infatuated with.” The tallest, an absolutely gorgeous blond with sunkissed skin and eyes like sapphire, said with an appreciative tone.

“Stop, Apollo, we’re here on business, not to add notches to your bedpost.” The final man spoke and suddenly it clicked in both Dean and Aidan’s minds. These were the “minions” Athena had warned about.

“I fancy the taller one more anyway. He reminds me of Hyacinthus.” He said as he flashed a smile at Aidan that made him feel like a bull in a livestock auction.

“Look, we don’t want trouble. We’re just heading home.” Dean spoke up as he pushed off the wall and Aidan moved with him but edged ahead and placed himself between Dean and the ring of gods.

“If you didn’t want trouble, you should have refused Athy.” The short one spoke again and Dean was finding himself disliking the shit even more than he already was.

“We’re well known, celebrities, if you do anything to us there’ll be consequences.” Aidan spoke up confidently and the men/gods chuckled.

“I doubt that sweetheart.” Apollo said as he moved closer and traced his fingertips along Aidan’s jaw, laughing as the Irishman flinched away. “You see, we’re gods. I’m Apollo, the short one is Hermes and that unpleasant wall of man is Ares. We can do what we want without consequence.”

Dean licked his lips nervously and Apollo moved fluidly backwards until he joined his brothers while Aidan moved back a little himself and reached for Dean’s hand, visibly relaxing as the Kiwi squeezed. Upon seeing the movement the gods looked at each other and nodded. 

“This is interesting.” Hermes said as he moved closer to the actors in a movement so fast he was blurred and observed their hands. “We should have brought Eros with us.”

“No need, it appears that his arrow has already struck. Pity for poor Athy, looks like she didn’t pick her champion properly.” Apollo said with a condescending grin and Ares grunted.

“Father will be pleased by this news, as will Dionysus, we won’t need to castrate their golden boy.” Ares spoke and Dean looked at Aidan in confusion and his friend shrugged.

“Excuse me, what do you mean by ‘castrate’?” Dean asked and Ares looked at him with a serious face.

“By accepting Athena’s preposition you became a threat and we were told to neutralize that threat by any means. Removing your dick would be a good way to neutralize the threat you present without killing you. Since Father wants you alive for some reason.” Ares spoke in a monotone and Dean subconsciously moved into Aidan, who moved to offer his friend comfort.

“Hold on, I never accepted her preposition.” Dean argued and Ares nodded then gave an unreadable look.

“But you didn’t refuse it either. Now that we see you and see where your heart truly lies we know you are not a threat.” Ares spoke and Dean looked from Ares to his brothers who nodded in unison and felt his brows furrow in confusion. What the fuck had he meant by that?

“If you do not know, it is not our place to tell you.” Apollo said with a condescending grin and Dean growled in exasperation, his fear long since dissipated.

“Why are all gods insufferable bastards?” He asked in frustration but jumped when a new voice entered the discussion.

“Here, here.” Dean resisted the urge to clutch his chest and instead turned and felt like crying in aggravation as he saw a tall, dark haired beauty walk up to them. “Isn’t it past your bedtime Apollo darling?”

“Artie, dear sister, what brings you here?” Apollo asked with that same grin and the woman growled but quickly schooled her face into a pleasant expression.

“I’m merely here to see that things don’t go too far Brother. If you would have laid a hand on this dear man I would have put an arrow through your heart, brother or not.” The woman, Artemis if Dean were to hazard a guess, spoke with steel in her voice and the blond god clapped his hands in amusement.

“Oh my twin, I have missed you and your threats. Would you care to join me for a drink when we leave? I believe we’re done with these gentlemen.” The handsome god asked and his sister smiled and nodded.

“I’ll meet you after I escort them home. I promised Athy I’d watch over them.” She explained and he nodded.

“We’ll meet you in the usual club in an hour. Have a good night gentlemen.” Apollo gave a little bow and in the blink of an eye all three blended into the night and Dean took a deep breath while Aidan sagged against him. They thought to stay in their current places for a while but Artemis had other plans.

“Up you get, I wasn’t lying when I said I promised Athena. She’ll have my head if anything happens to you. Hold onto each other tightly, this will be unpleasant.” She told them as she touched each of their arms.

“Wha-” Dean started before the world around him swam and he lost all sense of where he was and whether he was upright or not. Once they hit solid earth again Dean scrambled away from Aidan and found some bushes where he unloaded the contents of his stomach as Aidan did the same.

“I told you it would be unpleasant. I recommend staying in that position for a few more moments. The vertigo will pass...eventually.” She spoke distractedly as she peered round the darkness, obviously using her talents as a huntress to scout out problems.

“What...the fuck...did...you do to us?” Aidan asked as he continued to dry heave and Artemis smiled.

“I brought you home. Our powers aren’t what they once were but I can still ride along the currents of the night so I had you two hitch a ride with me. We’re at Mr. O’Gorman’s house.” As soon as she said it Dean groaned. He knew the bushes seemed familiar, well now they received a bit of extra compost. Taking a shaky breath Dean stood and Artemis was at his side.

“Why did they let us go?” Dean asked and Artemis steadied him as he stumbled a bit.

“My brothers may be stubborn idiots but they do understand some things. They let you go because they don’t consider you a threat, in all honesty I don’t see you being much of a help to we goddesses either.” She informed him and Dean moved away to go to Aidan who was still retching. Feeling extremely bad for his friend Dean knelt down and began rubbing soothing circles in Aidan’s back while tears and spittle poured from the other man’s face. 

“I’d ask what you mean by that but I’m too fucking tired right now and I need to bring Aid inside to get him sorted. If you could leave now and give us some peace I’d appreciate it” Dean told the goddess impatiently and she gave him a small smile and nodded.

“As you wish, I only ask that you give Athens your answer sooner rather than later. We need her to take her place and she’s relying too much on you.” Artemis told him with an edge of warning to her voice and Dean rolled his eyes as he helped Aidan to his feet and fished his keys out of his pocket.

“Fine, I’ll call her tomorrow, now can you go? I’m exhausted and want to forget you arseholes exist for a few hours.” Dean said testily and Artemis smirked.

“There was a time when I would strike you down for speaking of us in such terms but now...I can see your point. Rest well Dean O’Gorman and take care of your dear Aidan.” She spoke with a tilt of her head and suddenly she was gone while Dean breathed a sigh of relief and balanced Aidan as he unlocked the door. Once inside he plopped Aidan onto his couch before he armed his alarm then sat next to his friend.

“I’m dying.” Aidan moaned as he moved do he was resting his head on Dean’s thigh and Dean sighed as he ran his fingers through Aidan’s hair and calmed down for the first time since confronted with the gods and Aidan made a soft noise as Dean’s fingers continued to comb expertly through his short locks.

Dean simply hummed softly and it took only a few minutes before Aidan succumbed to exhaustion and Dean wasn’t too far off. They could talk about everything tomorrow and figure out a game plan but for now they needed sleep and they’d get it. As Dean closed his eyes and started to drift off he was sure he heard the hoot of an owl and he took comfort in it. Aidan would be safe from harm as long as the owl watched over them and that’s all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, what’s it like to film with Peter Jackson?” Jared asked as he joined Dean on his couch where the other man was lounging with his feet up on his coffee table.

“It’s brilliant mate, completely brilliant. He’s the most...he’s so passionate that I feel like an apathetic teen around him and the responses he gets out of us... You really should have accepted the role you were offered. I know it was small but then you would be here, sharing in this.” Dean said with a smile and Jared shook his head.

“No thanks, this is all so big and you know I can’t be away from Miah like that, especially not with Sinead going crazy.” Jared rolled his eyes and took a sip of the coffee Dean had prepared for him and Dean leaned over to put a hand on Jared’s shoulder.

“It’ll be alright mate, you’re a wonderful Dad and the world sees that. Sinead just wants a bit of the extra money you’re bringing in.” Dean spoke sagely and Jared pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’ve already offered her more but I think she’s just being spiteful.” Jared growled for a second before he took a deep breath and spoke once more. “I love you Dean, you know that, but I’m done talking about this shit right now. I’ll be damned if I let her ruin this holiday.”

“Fair enough mate, you never told me what you thought of Aidan.” Dean said with a subconscious smile and Jared chuckled.

“Well, he’s gorgeous, with a killer accent and a great sense of humor. I can see why you’re smitten.” Jared smiled as he took another sip of coffee and Dean spluttered.

“He’s just a good mate Jared, I’m not smitten with him.” Dean protested a bit too much and Jared just smirked. Dean would figure it out in time, then he would get a big “I told you so” from the other Kiwi.

“If you want to play it that way, fine. Anyway, I do like him and think he’s great. I’m looking forward to the drinks with the cast tonight.” Jared reassured his friend before he nonchalantly spoke once more. “I wanted to ask you something. Earlier, when we were on set and you left me alone I ran into this PA and we got to talking. She was smart, funny and drop dead gorgeous, I was wondering if you could ease me in there. She said she knows you.”

At the question the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck stood at attention and he had to stop himself from groaning. The two weeks were almost up and Athena had gotten aggressive and a bit temperamental. He’d been afraid of her ire and had begged out of every encounter with her, hoping she’d back off. It looked like his wish was granted but at what cost?

“Did she say what her name was?” Dean asked, already knowing and dreading the answer.

“She said her name was Meg, even gave me her card. You think I’d look desperate if I called her and invited her out? I mean she does work crew, it’s not like I’d be inviting some stalker.” Jared said and Dean felt a headache at the back of his eyes, if he only knew...

“Maybe you should see if she wants to meet up somewhere before or after, private. I think it would be a bit too much for her in a room full of us deep in our cups.” Dean suggested and Jared nodded a smile on his face.

“Thanks mate, if this goes as well as I think it will I’ll owe you one.” Jared continued to grin and Dean forced a smile to his face, hoping he hadn’t just sent his friend off like the proverbial lamb to the slaughter.

…

“You’re insane mate!” Dean laughed happily as he clapped Jared on the back as the other man downed the shot that had been thrust in front of him after telling a particularly lewd tale to the group in the corner.

“I could tell you some stories of my early days with the RSC that would put your little tale to shame.” Ian announced and Jared stopped laughing and looked expectantly at the veteran actor.

“I would be honored Sir Ian.” Jared spoke respectfully and the older man waved a dismissive hand in the air.

“Cease with the “Sir” my boy. Call me Ian and think of me as one of the lads. Honorifics make me feel old.” Ian spoke with a regal air and Jared couldn’t help but nod in response.

“No problem si- Ian.” Jared smiled bashfully and moved closer to his idol, giving Dean an excuse to head to the bar and get a water. He needed to pace himself or he’d end up with the hangover from hell. Once he got his water he just leaned against the bar for a moment and closed his eyes in order to right himself before he even thought of returning to the group. He loved every one of those guys and Jared was his best mate but they were exhausting, especially when they were infused with alcohol. He was knocked out of his thoughts by a presence beside him and felt himself smile when the smell of the cologne hit his nostrils.

“Well, it looks like I missed most of the party.” Aidan spoke from his side and Dean opened his eyes and turned to his friend with the smile still firmly on his face.

“It was mostly copious amounts of alcohol and some truly disturbing stories. You didn’t miss much.” Dean told him with a chuckle and Aidan smiled back, trying valiantly to keep his eyes from moving to the Kiwi’s lips.

“Listen, I need to talk to you about something. Can you leave Jared for a few?” Aidan asked and Dean looked over to see Jared sharing a laugh with Ian who had placed his arm around the younger man in a fatherly fashion. 

“I’d say he’s fine. Lead the way” Dean urged his friend as he was led out of the pub and into the cool night air. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he turned to see Aidan nervously worrying his lip. “What’s up Aid?”

“I don’t want you to do it!” Aidan blurted out and Dean raised his eyebrow which caused the nervous irishman to speak quickly. “The two weeks are almost up and I know Athena’s been talking to you a lot lately and that this is the kind of opportunity you only read about in books or see in movies but you can’t do it. You can’t sleep with her. She won’t appreciate you and there’s too much risk. I know I’m asking a lot and it’s not my right to dictate your life but, please, don’t do this.”

As Aidan pleaded Dean moved closer and invaded the other man’s personal space. Throwing caution to the wind he took Aidan’s hand in his and looked up to meet his eyes.

“Is that the only reason you don’t want me to do this Aidan?” Dean asked, emboldened by the alcohol in his system and the look on Aidan’s face.

“No...it’s not...” Aidan moved even closer and ran a hand up Dean’s arm until he cradled the smaller man’s neck. “You’re mine and I don’t share.”

Dean stared at Aidan for a heartbeat before he moved forward and kissed his friend for all he was worth. Aidan remained still for all of a second before he joined in the kiss and became a very enthusiastic participant. They moved their lips together and explored each other’s mouths, kissing like their lives depended on it. 

“What a nice surprise, it looks like we’ve gotten dinner and a show.” A haughty voice spoke up from behind the men and they broke apart abruptly, both panting with kiss stung lips and flushed cheeks. Both were annoyed until they saw who the voice belonged to, then Dean became nervous.

“Look, you have no reason to do this. I’m no threat, see.” Dean tried to reason with Apollo as he took Aidan’s hand and lifted it as proof while the Irishman glared and moved so he was subtly between Dean and the god. Apollo just smirked and looked at them condescendingly.

“Oh, you poor little false god. You think far too highly of yourself. We’re not here for you. We were tracking our dear sister and noticed she arrived here, in the vicinity of another false god. Just stay out of our way and we’ll make certain no harm comes to you or your delectable boy.” Apollo made a move forward and Aidan stepped in front of him which caused the god to smirk even more. “Brave and stupid, my favorite traits in a boy. Get out of my way, this is no concern of yours.”

“It is my concern. You’re a threat to a friend of mine and I won’t stand by as you hurt him.” Aidan spoke without a hint of fear and Dean was sure that if he hadn’t already been in love with the man he certainly would be now.

“If that’s what you wish, I would rather play with you anyway. However, I’m the only one who can keep a leash on Ares and believe me when I say that you don’t want him around your friend.” Apollo spoke reasonably which caused something in Dean’s chest to tighten further. He had to get Jared out of the club.

“Stop this!” Dean shouted as he removed his hand from Aidan’s and moved in front of the god, putting his hands out palms first in a gesture of peace. “Let us go in there and get Jared. We’ll bring him home and make sure he doesn’t see Athena. I promise I’ll do what I can to keep him away from her.”

“Do you swear you will part them?” Apollo asked and Dean dissected the words and realized he was unwilling to swear any oaths to a god, very unwilling.

“No, I don’t swear but I’ll do what I can to keep my friend safe.” Dean spoke as his decision was made and Apollo nodded.

“Very well, collect the other false god and return to your home.” Apollo dismissed them and they rushed inside, stopping short when they found Jared in a corner of the pub with Athena in his arms, kissing her slowly as her arms wound around his neck.

“What do we do?” Aidan asked and Dean looked from the couple in the corner back to his love.

“We get them out of here.” There was a look of sheer determination in his blue eyes and Aidan nodded, a plan already forming in his brain.

…

It took more time than Dean liked to weave their way through the crowd that seemed to surge against them like a wave but eventually they got to Jared and Athena who had begun to talk quietly as they traded small kisses. It would have been sweet if Dean wasn’t worried about his friend and the fact that he had a very real threat of castration. After what seemed like an eternity Dean and Aidan finally made it to the cuddling couple and stopped in front of them causing Jared to look up.

“Hey Deano, look who showed up.” Jared smiled a bit dopily and Dean noted that Athena gave him a very similar smile, he filed that away for a lter time but for now he had to get Jared out of there.

“I’m glad she did because I just met her brother outside and he didn’t look happy.” Dean spoke seriously and Athena closed her eyes as she moved away from Jared but still stayed in his personal space.

“Shit, did he say anything?” Athena asked quietly and Dean nodded but it was Aidan who spoke.

“Yeah, he said if we got Jared out now no harm would come to him and that’s what we’re going to do.” Aidan spoke and moved toward Jared but the older man lifted a hand and looked between Athena and Aidan.

“What’s going on? Do we need to go to the police, Meg?” Jared asked as he turned his face to the goddess and she reached up to cup his face in her hands before she kissed him gently.

“Remember how I said there was more to me than met the eye? My brothers are a big part of that and a real threat. I wish to see you Jared and go home with you like you offered but, I cannot risk you.” Athena looked at him sadly and Dean glanced at Aidan who nodded once, as a cue to move forward with the plan.

“We have an idea. Jared can take a cab with us and head back to my place, you can get your sister to get you there after giving your brother the slip. We want to help you both.” Dean spoke honestly because now that he wasn’t on the menu he really wanted Athena to succeed in her coup. 

Jared still looked confused but he was already a bit smitten with the goddess and definitely wanted to spend time with her so he agreed. Athena looked at Dean with such affection and gratitude that he blushed and blushed brighter when she walked over and hugged him.

“I knew you’d be the one to help me.” She said softly before she kissed his cheek. “I’ll never be able to repay you for this.”

“Don’t thank me yet, let’s just get you out of here.” Dean spoke with confidence and Athena nodded before she turned back to Jared and kissed him deeply before she moved away and melted into the crowd causing Jared to turn and track her until Dean roughly grabbed his arm.

“I’ll go hail a cab, you bring him out in a few minutes.” Aidan spoke quickly as Dean nodded and held Jared’s arm. After giving Dean a quick peck on the lips he left quickly and Dean smiled despite the seriousness of the situation.

“I told you so.” Jared taunted and Dean turned his attention to his friend and nodded a bit bashfully.

“Yeah, you did, now let’s go to the door and wait. Aidan’s clearing the way.” Dean spoke in a voice that reassured his friend and they made their way through the crowd, bumping into drunks and people along the way. It got so bad that Dean wondered if this was a trick of the gods but quickly forgot it as they got to the door and looked out to see Aidan talking to Apollo. Once the god turned and blended into the night Dean walked out with Jared trailing behind. 

“He felt his twin so he’s following her. They don’t want to do this but the order came so they have no choice.” Aidan explained and Jared looked between the two with their solemn eyes and remained totally confused.

“What’s this about?” Jared asked, hoping he’d get a straight answer from the pair.

“You’ll have to ask Meg when we find her again.” Dean explained to him as Aidan got a cab and ushered them both inside. After giving the driver directions to his house Dean sat back and unconsciously took Aidan’s hand in his and sat quietly. He hoped they’d get Jared to his home and in one piece. All too soon they were at Dean’s house and Dean ushered Jared out of the cab and looked warily around, almost jumping out of his skin when Artemis appeared in front of him clutching Athena’s wrist. Jared gave a start too and the tall goddess looked down her nose at him.

“Is this the man, sister?” She asked, the disdain in her voice evident and Athena smiled brightly when she saw Jared and nodded before she walked up to him and took his hand in hers.

“I know this comes as a shock, seeing us appear like this and I’m sorry to spring this on you. I thought Dean might have told you about me before now.” She looked around him to Dean who gave her a minute glare. “That doesn’t matter now. I am not what I appear to be, I am Athena goddess of wisdom and warfare.”

Jared looked at her intensely for a few moments, trying desperately to see the madness of the joke in her eyes. Instead he saw painfully old eyes, sharp and intelligent. They were eyes that had no right in a human face not even one as beautiful as the face before him. As he looked her over he went through the few meetings they had in his head and realized that she’d never spoken her name in their first meeting and her card appeared after she left, on top of it all he kept seeing shields everywhere and every time he’d turned on the tv “Clash of the Titans” was on. It had all seemed weirdly coincidental at the time but now that he’d seen her materialise in front of him and had looked into her old, wise, eyes he knew the truth behind her words and accepted them.

“What do you want with me?: He asked her softly and Athena moved close and kissed him gently on the lips.

“I want you Jared, I need you. My father is going to destroy the world, merely for amusement and I need to stop him. If I’m no longer a virgin I can upset the hierarchy and take my place at the head of the pantheon with Mother Hera and stop father’s insanity. Will you help me Jared? Will you deflower me?” Athena asked plaintively and Jared didn’t say a word as he gathered her up in his arms and kissed her soundly. He’d wanted her since the moment he’d seen her and now she’d begged him to take her...how could he resist?

“As lovely as this is I suggest you take it inside before my neighbors call the police or Apollo gets wind of this.” Dean suggested and Jared pulled away from Athena and took her hand as they waited for Dean to open the door. Once he got out of the way they dashed in and Jared led the way to the guest bedroom slamming the door behind them. With a sigh Dean turned toward Aidan who was talking quietly with Artemis who smiled and nodded then turned to Dean.

“Your lover is more than a pretty face it seems, he has every eventuality covered.” She smiled at Dean before she continued. “I will go find my brothers and tempt them with free food and alcohol until they forget who they even are, that should leave my sister and...your friend...free for the rest of the night. Thank you Dean for assisting us with this and for remaining calm. It was far more than we could have hoped for. You and your lover proved that mortals are worthy of our protection.”

With a final nod to Dean and Aidan she vanished and Aidan walked slowly up to Dean and pulled him into a kiss that had been on his mind for a while. Dean kissed back and led Aidan into his house and down the hallway until they reached the livingroom. With some creative maneuvering he deposited them on the couch and they were forced to come up for air.

“Now what?” Aidan asked as he rubbed his nose against Dean’s and the Kiwi smiled.

“I was hoping we could do that again, a few more times, then watch a movie on the telly and order some Chinese before we cuddle for a while then go to bed. I have a feeling Jared won’t be needing us for the rest of the night.” Dean gave Aidan a light kiss to his cheek before he moved away and saw Aidan worrying his lip.

“When you say “go to bed”...It’s not that I don’t want to it’s just...” Aidan trailed off and Dean chuckled a bit before he kissed the tip of Aidan’s nose.

“When I say ‘go to bed’ I mean to sleep, just sleep. There may be a kiss or two but I don’t intend to do anything other than sleep. How does that sound?” Dean asked as he looked into the dark eyes he loved so much.

“It sounds perfect.” Aidan said as he leaned over to kiss Dean softly.

As they cuddled together on the couch, kissing and holding one another Dean couldn’t help but agree. Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if I got any details wrong when it came to Jared. I know next to nothing about him and my research proved unhelpful so please don't hate me. This story is AU and I hope I can use that to get away with any glaring misinformation. Thank you all so much for reading. The next chapter will be the epilogue so be on the lookout for the conclusion to this story.


	4. Epilogue

Three Years Later...

“Can you hand me the steaks babe?” Dean asked Aidan as the taller man moved past him in the kitchen to head toward the fridge. In a movement bred from familiarity Aidan quickly got the steaks and handed them over before retrieving a beer and shutting the door with his hip as Dean watched him with a smile. 

“See something you like?” Aidan asked with a cheeky grin and Dean smiled wider.

“No, I see something I love.” Dean’s eyes twinkled as Aidan walked up to him and kissed him sweetly before a small hand tugged at his pant leg and the two looked down. “Can we help you with something little miss.”

“Mama wants veggie burgers, meat makes her tummy sick.” The far too old and far too intelligent voice of the two year old drifted up to them causing Dean’s eyes to twinkle at his “goddaughter”.

“We have some in the fridge Miss Olivia, I was going to bring them out.” Aidan spoke as he smiled down at the little girl who rolled her eyes at him in a move more befitting a teenager than a toddler.

“I’m Ollie, Uncle Aidan, Daddy calls me Ollie.” With that final admonishment Olivia, Ollie, Turner left the kitchen causing the men to chuckle as Aidan went back to the fridge and retrieved the veggie burgers.

“I’m never going to get used to that, I have no idea how Jared handles her.” Aidan shook his head in wonder and Dean nodded in agreement.

“The poor bugger’s going to have to deal with two more like that soon enough.” Dean shook his head in mock sympathy as he moved to the deck with Aidan following closely behind. They had barely made it out the door and onto the deck when an almost nervous looking Jared walked up to them.

“Hey mate, please tell me you have veggie burgers.” He requested before he snuck a look at his very pregnant wife.who held Ollie on her lap while Miah sat at her feet working on a cat’s cradle that she showed her delighted little sister as Athena looked on dotingly.

“What if we said we didn’t?” Dean teased as Jared looked back at him in fear. He’d already dealt with a pregnant and ill goddess and he didn’t want to go through that again.

“I’m not joking Dean. If you don’t then I’m going to the nearest grocery store and buying every veggie burger in stock. Veggie burgers are just about all she can handle now since you insist on grilling.” He said in exasperation and Dean took pity on his friend.

“We have veggie burgers. Miss Olivia came in earlier and asked about it. Aid has them.” To prove his love’s point Aidan held them up and Jared sighed in relief.

“Thank you, I love my wife and would never regret any bit of our lives together but when she’s pregnant...” Jared trailed off dazedly as he walked away from them and made his way back to his family, causing Dean and Aidan to grin at each other as he leaned down to give Athena a kiss which she returned happily and looked at her husband with a look of pure love and adoration. It was a look they knew he returned. Chuckling, Dean went to the grill his dad was tending and took over while Aidan set up the food, the very image of domesticity. Three years ago they never would have thought that their lives would be like this, so domestic and...happy. Three years ago they had assisted in the deflowering of a goddess and encountered threats of castration and tortures beyond the world of men but they would never regret their decision. It was the decision that brought joy to everyone’s lives and allowed love to blossom in mortal, and not so mortal, hearts. 

With a smile bordering on wistful Dean reached over and took Aidan’s hand before he looked over to Athena who was staring at him with a knowing look in her ageless eyes. As she smiled at him and inclined her head in reverence Dean did the same, a recognition of the bond formed all those years ago. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Aidan’s voice broke him out of his thoughts and he squeezed his love’s hand before he brought it to his lips and gave him a large grin.

“Just thinking about how I’d never trade this for anything in the world.” Dean spoke in a loving voice which caused Aidan to lean down and press his lips to his fiance’s in complete agreement. There lives weren’t easy and they’d be dodging irate gods for the rest of them but that didn’t bother them at all because they were together and truly happy and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end of the story, I hope you all enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. If you have any questions regarding the ending of the story please message me or write a review. I understand fully that there are some plot holes and I'd like to fill them in since I couldn't find the space in the story. Have a lovely weekend everyone and thank you all for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, I've recently become obsessed with The Almighty Johnsons and more than a teeny bit obsessed with Dean O'Gorman. This being so I've had this story in my brain and finally decided to write it down. I hope you all like it and please let me know how you feel. Thank you all in advance. :)


End file.
